wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Raena Ripley
Black Rock City, Nevada|resides = Black Rock City, Nevada|spouce = Single|names = Raven Pierce Raena Ripley (Current)|height = 5′ 6″|weight = 135 lbs|billed = Black Rock City, Nevada|trainer = Adam Ripley|debut = May 2016|image = BlazinZ.png|caption = Ripley in VANGUARD Pro 2018}}Rachel Juliet Pierce (July 5th, 1993) better known by her ring name Raena Ripley, is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed full time with the wrestling companies: VANGUARD Pro & GAMMA Pro. Early Life Rachel Juliet Pierce was born in the Black Rock City, Nevada to Adam Pierce Sr and his Wife Destiny Pierce (Nee Marks). She is the second child born to the family after their son: Adam Pierce Jr. Growing up, Pierce always loved wrestling ever after watching her brother train. Time in Chicago Underground Wrestling From 2016 to late November of 2018, Ripley worked and wrestled with Chicago base company called Chicago Underground Wrestling. She ran with names like The De Vil Sisters, Heather Graves, The Grimm Brothers and many other well known names within the wrestling world. The best known runs of Ripley's were apart of was her two The Second City Tag Team Championships runs with former Tag team partner Dallas Madison & her last run before leaving the company as the CUW Young Blood Champion. After leaving the company, Ripley and her older brother Adam Ripley opened a Wrestling Gym called "The Underground Gym" in honor of the Company they both started out in. VANGUARD Pro In late November 2018, Ripley sat down with owner Neil Beck and was signed to VANGUARD Pro. A few days after signing with the company, Ripley was placed into her first match at CHAPTER I: WE COULD BE JUGGERNAUTS with Sakuya Goto against Aphrodite Mare & Aubrey Cassidy-Lopez. CHAPTER III, Ripley became the first Bellatrix Champion and has faced off against many great names as Stacy DeVille & Izzy Van Doran just to name a few. After the match against Izzy Van Doran, Ripley was blindsided by Scarlet Flint, who became the next number one contender for the Bellatrix Championship. During the next few chapters, Ripley and Flint went to war with fetal words each week which lead to Ripley vs Flint finally happening at Chapter Vll. ROSE CITY WRESTLING Back in Janurary 2019, Ripley signed with ROSE CITY WRESTLING but never had a match due to the company closing down only weeks after the signing. After a few months, though, RCW reopened their doors and Ripley was one of the first to resign contracts with the all women's company. With the company now open, Ripley was placed in her first match against Chance Kennedy; which lead to Ripley winning the match. The following chapter however was once again Chance Kennedy vs Ripley which lead to Kennedy taking the win over Ripley. GAMMA Pro TBA Personal Life Pierce is currently living in Black Rock City, Nevada after moving back home from Detroit, Michigan in late 2019. She is known to be a big fan when it comes to Anime and Marvel, so much that she bases her ring gear around her favorite characters/shows. In her down time, Pierce co-runs with her brother: The Underground Gym located in Nevada. Outside of the ring, Pierce is known to be best friends with her former tag partner Dallas Madison. She is also friends with Jessica Rose, Chris Matthews, Sidney Knight, Stacy DeVille and Lena Skye. In Wresting Finishers * Inferno Overdrive''' --- (Back suplex double knee backbreaker)'' * '''''The Ripley Bomb --- (Blue Thunder Bomb) Signatures * Will-O-Wisp''' --- (Discus Clothesline)'' * Crimson Star -'-- (Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent's back)'' * ''Blazin' Kick ''--- (Spin Kick) * Multiple suplex variations ** ''Raging Ripley Slam''' --- (Leg hook sitout suplex slam)'' ** Exploder, sometimes into the corner ** Half and half ** German Suplex ** Slingshot sitout slam ** Northern Lights ** Vertical Suplex * Armbar * Fisherman's neckbreaker * Blind Fury --- (Sucker Punch outta nowhere) * Springboard leg drop, sometimes while performing a double jump * Springboard push kick * ''TrickShot --- (Pumphandle Uranage)'' * European Uppercut * Reverse STO * Orange Twist Up --- (Sitout Double Underhook Powerbomb) * Michinoku driver * Somersault plancha * Belly-to-belly suplex * Brainbuster '''''Nicknames * The Mid Morning Inferno * The Spice of Life * The Great Blazin' Baddie * The BrightBurn Her of Wrestling * Wrestling's Very Own Starfire * The First Bellatrix Champion * King Of Vanguard * The Ultimate Spitfire * The Raging Rebel aka Double R Tag Teams Partners * The Gorgeous Infernos (w/ Dallas Madison) * Lena Skye * Stacy DeVille Managers * Adam Ripley Managed * Nolan Eliwood Theme Songs * "A Warrior's Call" by Volbeat (In CUW 2017) * "I'm America" by Cilver (Beginning of VANGARD Pro) * "FIRE FIRE" by Heaven's Basement (Current theme song) Championships Chicago Underground Wrestling * CUW Young Blood Champion (August 25th 2018 - November 21st 2018) * Second City Tag Team Champion x2 with Dallas Madison (March 11th, 2016 - May 20th, 2016; July 4th 2017 - December 23rd, 2017) VANGUARD Pro * Bellatrix Champion (April 24th, 2019 - currently)